


Prompt: Loss; Wonder Woman and Batman; Diana

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [95]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV Diana (Wonder Woman), Past Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. Diana reflects on loss and her and Bruce's differing opinions on it. Complete.
Series: Drabbles [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Kudos: 1





	Prompt: Loss; Wonder Woman and Batman; Diana

“Our losses made us stronger,” Bruce says.

No, Diana thinks. We survived them, but they didn’t make us stronger. More resilient, perhaps.

Strength was how happy and safe, how utterly joyful, she felt exploring a new world with Trevor at her side.

Bruce is kind and intelligent. She wonders what sort of man he would be if he were also happy and not so cautious about everything.

A little boy was destroyed by loss. A grown woman lost some of the best parts of herself.

He wouldn’t understand. Wouldn’t agree. So, she simply says, “We were strong before loss happened.”


End file.
